Bérénice
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Kairi est belle, la petite brune est laide. C'est le diable qui entre par la porte, le chaos contre l'harmonie, l'anarchie cruelle. KaiShi.


_Crédits :_** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux Studios Disney et Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

De temps en temps grâce à Milou je participe à la Nuit du FoF. Eh bien c'est vachement cool. J'espère que les textes de la Nuit vous plairont, en tous cas moi j'aime beaucoup celui-là. Pour Bérénice j'avais pensé à _Aurélien_ d'Aragon en écrivant mais ça n'a pas tellement de rapport, finalement. (S'il reste des fautes, je pense que je les corrigerai dans un futur prochain) Bisous !

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Anarchie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un Mp.

* * *

**Bérénice ou l'Allégorie s'habillait comme un sac**

Cette gamine, c'est l'anarchie.

Pas celle avec un grand A, non. Celle avec le cercle à l'encre noir tout autour qu'on voit souvent taguée sur les fenêtres du grand magasin, celle qu'elle se casse le cul à enlever tous les matins en frottant fort avec du désinfectant et une éponge qui s'effrite, toute poisseuse, jaune canari, grisâtre. Presque jaune pisse.

Kairi soupire en dévisageant la jeune femme qui passe la porte. Elle tente de lui faire comprendre que c'est fichu, lève un sourcil en penchant la tête, passe une main manucurée dans ses cheveux méchés, plisse subtilement les lèvres en une moue boudeuse. Ses yeux crient « oust ! » mais l'inconnue continue de marcher doucement, droit devant elle, elle lui sourit même un peu et plus elle avance plus Kairi sent que quelque chose de terrible est en train de couler dans le fond de son estomac.

« ─ Vous désirez ? demande t-elle pourtant, le plus poliment du monde.

Le ton toujours équilibré, coiffée et maquillée, la relookeuse resplendit dans son tailleur couleur prune. Une teinte riche et veloutée accordée à ses escarpins, parfaite jusque dans les moindres détails, coupé en V, serré aux hanches, décoré d'une ceinture à l'éclat frileux. Le pantalon est large, il tombe en L sur ses jambes, dessine un arc délicat en traçant la courbe de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses mollets. La capeline est mise, le collier luit sur sa poitrine, le satin auréole ses seins, ses épaules, son dos. Elle est belle, Kairi.

Des yeux bleus et immenses aux cils recourbés, un teint de lune et des lèvres délicatement réhaussées d'une touche de rose, des ongles vernis, des cheveux lit-de-vin incroyablement soyeux, des jambes épilées, une silhouette toute pure de naturel dans sa coque d'artifice, un maintient de reine, un port de princesse. Un seul mot créé pour elle depuis le jour de sa naissance, de son parfum jusqu'à sa voix suave, de ses bracelets qui teintent à son regard de louve évanescent.

Elégance.

Et puis plus bas, esquissé à la craie sur le tableau de sa vie de dame :

Ordre, harmonie, mesure.

Et là, la _tâche_.

Noire et vicieuse.

La gamine qui sourit et qui regarde autour d'elle avec ses yeux d'enfants qui ne connaissent rien au monde du luxe, qui examinent et étudient chaque recoin du sol au plafond avec un drôle d'émerveillement. Hésitante, elle remarque une chaise plus haute qu'elle dans le fond d'une salle de dressing, ronde et noire, soigneusement laquée. Elle se dirige vers elle et s'assoit. Avec assurance, Kairi l'accompagne.

─ Un relooking, s'il vous plaît. »

La rousse fait les yeux ronds. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. D'habitude elle ne juge pas, elle fait son travail, elle ne dit rien, elle s'exécute. Mais là, c'est trop. Trop d'un coup. Un frisson la parcoure du cœur jusqu'à la gorge, et elle éclate de rire.

La petite brune est laide. Minuscule, des cheveux noirs et gras, des échelles, de l'acné dissimulée sous un fond de teint bon marché, des paupières enflées qui lui font des yeux comme des bigaros. Des prunelles de poisson à la teinte brumeuse, un bleu profond ni clair ni obscur, des cils raides et courts, un petit nez de poupée qui surplombe une bouche à la douceur de pucelle, un menton bas, des omoplates rustres, une poitrine maigre, un cou long comme un fil de laine. Et puis un pull trop large alors qu'il fait déjà presque chaud, une posture rentrée, une sacoche en cuir tâchée par la peinture dont une bretelle retombe, un pantalon qui baille tellement sur les hanches qu'on ne voit plus que la forme des os. Des mocassins usés même et, diable des diables, une ribambelle de bracelets en plastique pour cacher les coutures de ses poignets marqués.

Kairi continue de rire en pensant à l'épilation de ses sourcils, au prix et à la coupe, à toutes ses heures de travail futures, elle rit encore juste pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle a envie de pleurer. La gamine la regarde avec insistance maintenant alors elle finit par se redresser en toussotant, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres, et se déplace pour lui proposer un miroir.

« ─ Excusez-moi, murmure-t-elle de son ton le plus professionnel. Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais il va y avoir du travail.

La petite brune lui sourit en retour. Un sourire mystérieux, un rien obsédant, qui dévoile des dents étrangement blanches, plantées en désordre comme des coquillages.

─ Je sais, répond t-elle simplement.

Et ses jambes s'agitent et se croisent sous la chaise presque jusqu'au point de chute, ses mains rondes serrent le rebord du bout des doigts pour accentuer le déséquilibre quand, tranquillement, elle se met à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Kairi ne l'a pas quittée des yeux. Elle en a même oublié de déglutir, la bouche grande ouverte sous le coup de ce sourire brut, décousu et violent. Un orage. La guerre. Un chaos effroyablement soudain dans une enveloppe humaine, une tornade qui menace de l'engloutir toute entière si elle ne fait pas attention, qui déchire les lois humaines et celles de l'univers.

Avec précaution, la rousse se redresse. Le poids dans son estomac ne l'a pas quittée, il gagne même du terrain. Avec toute sa grâce, elle se force à sourire.

L'autre plante ses yeux tout au fond des siens. Elle attend.

─ Eh bien, si vous êtes prête, nous pouvons commencer. »


End file.
